


You Don't Know My Name

by 263Adder



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Episode: 2016 Xmas The Return of Doctor Mysterio, F/M, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: A few interactions between Grant Gordon (The Ghost) and Lucy Fletcher.Work title is by Alicia Keys.





	1. Doctor Mysterio

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Dr Who fanfiction before but I am such a big Whovian. Anyway, I loved the X-Mas special because I love Dr Who and superheroes so it was just perfect for me. Plus I liked that it wasn't Christmassy. I wasn't having a great Christmas and was thankful for the escapism :D

"Doctor Mysterio?" A girlish voice queried, coming unexpectedly from over Grant's shoulder. _Very_ unexpectedly. Given the super hearing. He must have really zoned out this time, straining to hear a conversation between his Mom and the principal across school.

Turning his head he was greeted by a curtain of blonde hair, obscuring the face of his peer. Not that he needed to see her. Grant could probably pick her out from a crowd of a million.

"Hey, Lucy."

Taking his response as an offer to join him, Lucy plopped herself down on the stool next to him. The cafeteria was bustling but Grant was aware of at least five other boys tracking Lucy with their eyes.

She was the prettiest girl in school.

"Whatcha doing there, Grant?"

"Oh nothing, just doodling." He responded in a (hopefully) nonchalant manner, as he casually leaned back on his elbow both to look at her fully and to cover the drawings. She had her hair in a bow today.

"No, you're drawing. Don't lie." Lucy clucked disapprovingly. "Let me see?"

"It's really not very good."

Hesitating for a small moment, she lifted a hand and lightly pushed Grant's chest. The movement surprised him and his elbow shifted, leaving Lucy the perfect opportunity to grab the piece of paper.

Of course he could've had them back in a fraction of a second, safely tucked away in his bag before she noticed. But that would raise questions, something the Doctor told him to avoid. And while his Mom had taught him to be modest, Grant couldn't help but hope Lucy would be impressed.

"Wow - you really drew these?"

"Y-yeah."

"They're really good, Grant."

"Oh, well - I, you know..."

The paper was under her nose as she scrutinised the clumsily made comic strip. "Who's the guy in the coat? I'm guessing this is you?" Lucy asked, pointing to the little boy stood beside the tall man.

"Oh, well _that's_ Doctor Mysterio."

" _Doctor_ Mysterio? That's a funny name for a superhero."

"I-I could change it to something more..."

"No. I like it. _Doctor Mysterio_. It's really good, Grant."

Handing back the drawing Lucy beamed at him before swivelling the stool away from the table and hopping off, back towards her friends.

"Who's she talking to?" Grant picked up the hushed whisper. Some of Lucy's other admirers were stood waiting for their food and had obviously been watching their encounter with some interest.

"No one. Just Grant." Ed Lombard, one of his friends, answered. "Come on, let's go over and ask what she said."


	2. Mrs Lombard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant looks after Jennifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it weird in the episode that Grant and Lucy have known each other since elementary but Grant calls her Mrs Lombard - even after her husband leaves her. So I decided to explain it away.

"Okay, so here's a key - just in case." Lucy said, dropping the key into Grant's waiting palm while sinuously collecting her coat. "I'll only be gone for an hour, at most. I just need to go by the Chronicle to pick up some stuff and then I'll be working from home."

"Take as long as you need." Grant replied, pocketing the key before following Lucy to the door. Jennifer was asleep in her crib.

"There's plenty of milk in the fridge. Oh, and you can help yourself to whatever."

"Are you sure you don't want me to just go pick up the stuff for you?" Grant asked calmly, watching her hand tremor as she reached for her phone. He figured she must be functioning purely on caffeine at this point. "I'm sure they'll understand after everything."

" _No_. It's _fine_. I'll go. I need to see my boss anyway."

"Hey, as long as you're sure."

"I just need you to look after the baby, Grant. Not me." She said, as she shouldered her satchel and exited the apartment.

With a sigh Grant turned away from the door and moved into the living room where he paused.

There were a few changes since he'd last come to visit the apartment. When Lucy was eight months pregnant and glowing, and Ed just sat there, his leg nervously bouncing. His best friend and his pregnant wife. His wife, who Grant had been in love with for nearly twenty years.

It was such a pleasant evening. Grant looked back on it with fondness. Not one shred of bitterness. Nope, not one iota.

Two months later and here he was, baby Jennifer tucked away safely in bed and every trace of Ed obliterated from the room. Everything was still neat and ordered, the baby's things always got put away no matter how tired Lucy was. But there were obvious gaps on the walls, waiting for new pictures to fill them.

Of course Grant had been more than tempted to utilise the Ghost's allowance to cause mild to moderate injury on Ed. His best friend who had married Lucy before cheating on her as soon as she got pregnant and leaving two days after the baby was born. In the end he resisted, aware that it was more than likely that he'd simply pick Ed up and deposit him in the middle of the Pacific.

Crossing the living room, he quickly picked up a book he'd brought with him before continuing on into the nursery. There was a comfy armchair he could pass the hour in, and he didn't expect Jennifer to wake up anytime soon after how long she'd spent awake last night (according to Lucy). It was a wonder that she could stand to go to work at all, but then Grant was more than familiar with her pride and imagined she needed to go in holding her head up high - the thought of pity was probably eating at her.

Grant had resolved to try and make things easier for her. He'd introduced her to Ed after all. At school she'd barely noticed him until Grant inadvertently set them up. Sweet Ed who had liked superheroes too, and who grew up to be an enormous -

Jennifer yawned in her sleep. It was so cute how her little mouth stretched and her arms wriggled. How could Ed choose to miss this?

She wasn't his, but Grant knew from the day Lucy had texted him to tell him she'd had a girl that he would protect Jennifer just as much as Lucy. In whatever capacity he was needed - as the Ghost or as Grant. With that thought he settled back into the chair and flipped the book open to the bookmark.

 

<>        <>        <>

 

The thud of the front door shutting jolted him from his nap. Cursing at his inability to finish the book (Dorian Grey may be a classic, but it wasn't exactly an easy read), Grant glanced at the still soundly sleeping baby before hurrying into the living room.

Lucy was shucking her clothes, flinging them at the hooks and huffing as they fell to the floor.

"Here." He said quietly, reaching to take her bag to free up her hands.

"Oh. Thanks, Grant."

Moving away to give her a moment of privacy, he took a seat on the couch and waited for her.

"How was she?"

"Just fine. Slept the whole time you were gone."

"Typical. Well if you need to head off?" Lucy asked, a little waiver to her voice that she no doubt was trying to suppress. Probably would have succeeded too if it weren't for the enhanced senses. It made pretending to be ignorant exceptionally difficult.

"Sure."

"I appreciate you helping out Grant. And I'll pay you for staying over."

"Hey, it's fine. Had nothing else to do anyway."

Lucy nodded. "Right, you still haven't found anything?"

"No. But I will, don't worry."

"Right."

Grant smiled and headed for the hall. He almost slipped in his hurry to turn back around when Lucy said his name.

"I was wrong before. To say I don't need your help. You've been - well, I appreciate everything you've done since Edward left."

"Well, it's the least I can do."

Lucy frowned. "Least you can do for what?"

"Well," he scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly. "I did introduce you two, and then - well I just..."

" _Grant_. What Edward did is not _your_ fault. It's _neither_ of our faults. I didn't see it, why should you have?"

"We were friends."

"We're _married_. Well, until next week anyway."

"Next week?"

"I filed for divorce, Grant. Obviously."

"Oh. Good for you."

Lucy smiled softly. "Thanks."

Grant hovered for a moment, unsure what to do. "Right." He gestured with his thumb towards the front door. "I guess I'll just get out of your hair then."

"Okay."

Turning, he made it to the front door this time before spinning when she called for him again.

"Grant?"

"Yeah."

She was frowning as she walked towards him. "I could hire you."

"Huh?"

"Well you need a job, and I need someone to look after Jennifer while I'm working. I know I'll be writing here now, but I'll still need to go out for research."

"Oh, um..."

"And," Lucy continued, "I know I can't pay much but you could always stay here. It would make it easy for me to work nights."

"You want me to move in?"

Lucy stopped and surveyed him. "No. No you're right, I'm being stupid. You don't want to be a nanny, I just..."

"It's not that. I - I want to help. However I can."

"Well, I don't want you to just keep doing me favours. So I will pay you."

"And I'll move in."

"If you don't have a problem with that?"

"No. I - no."

"Great."

"Great."

Lucy smiled at Grant's awkwardness. "Well I guess you better go get your stuff."

"I guess so."

The baby monitor whirred as Jennifer let out a loud wail.

"I'll be right back." Lucy said, jumping as Grant stopped her by the shoulder.

"No. I'll handle it. Ms Lombard." Grant smiled.

"You can call me Lucy."

"No, like you said. If we're doing this properly, we'll do it properly." He replied, moving forward into the nursery before scooping Jennifer up.

Anyway, it probably would be for the best to establish some boundaries. After all, he's just the nanny. And a caped crusader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are little drops of sunshine :P


	3. Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Return of Doctor Mysterio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I wrote this a few days after posting the last chapter and honestly thought I'd posted this too and only just realised my mistake.  
> SORRY!!

They'd walked into the apartment awkwardly but soon found themselves moving towards each other, Grant ultimately curling his arm around Lucy's shoulder as the Doctor and Nardole had told them of their plans.

Grant would no longer be the Ghost. Maybe not even the nanny anymore, not now that Lucy and he were...whatever they were. There was a lot to discuss but a few near death experiences had left the pair feeling exhausted. Instead they seemed content to sit together for the rest of the night, listening to the Doctor's story, and later sitting quietly on the couch until they happily dozed off.

The first thing Lucy registered was the sunlight, then that it seemed to be too high - filling the entire room with light. Next that she was far too comfortable to be on the couch.

Sitting up, fully dressed over the covers, her hand jumped to the tangle she used to call her hair.

"Gra-" Clearing her throat she tried again. "Grant?"

By the time she'd managed to get up and just out of the bedroom door, Grant was already coming down the hall with a gurgling Jennifer securely wrapped in his arms.

"There you both are." She cooed, stretching her arms out to take her daughter while swiftly pressing her lips to Grant's cheek. It was almost alarming how easy it was to fall into a domestic routine with him - probably because Grant had been a part of their family since Edward left. And if her jealousy over the thought of Grant going on a date had been any indication, she'd probably had feelings for him for quite a while to get to that level of resentment over the mere idea of him meeting another woman. How the pair of them had kept things the way they were, she could no longer understand. While never being the kind of woman to throw words like fate around, things did feel right. Natural.

"Did you move me? Because the last time I started sleep walking was when I was nine and I don't want to start doing that again."

Grant smiled. "I moved you. Hope you don't mind?"

Lucy shook her head, embarrassingly starting to feel like a besotted school girl all over again. She'd thought Grant was so nice back then - well she's always thought he was nice but, _nice_ nice. "Thanks. When did you get up?"

"Only about an hour ago." He replied as they started moving towards the kitchen to feed Jennifer. "I moved you to bed then went to check on Jennifer and found her wide awake. So we played some games and got dressed."

"Thanks, Grant."

She watched him as he went to heat up a bottle as Lucy absentmindedly rubbed her daughters back.

"Are you going into work today - to finish your story about Harmony Shoals?"

"It's nearly done, I'll just finish it off here and send it off. And if you want to know what my plans are for the day, I plan to spend it with you."

Trying to ignore Grant's goofy grin, Lucy took the bottle and began to feed Jennifer. There were more questions to ask, new routines to get into. But everything was going to be fine. Better than fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter - let me know your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed this and have a great day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
